


Limbo

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Religion, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird little dream-like scene about an unusual take on the soulmate trope.<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/69347702505/drabble-limbo-kurt-blaine-and-burt-sort-of">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

Kurt Hummel died of old age, then woke up in an empty space. He gasped and tried to sit up, then found that there was no air to gasp, and no body to sit up. He had nothing around him, and no eyes with which to see. And yet he felt as though he was looking at his father.

"Dad?"

Burt Hummel, or rather, the figure that looked like Burt Hummel, smiled soothingly. “It’s all right. You’re going to be fine.”

"Are you really my dad?"

“‘Fraid not. Just trying to be a familiar face for you. It can be a stressful time.”

"Did I die?"

"Yeah, but that’s all right. You still get another go around."

"Like reincarnation?"

Burt paused a moment. “Sort of.”

"So Blaine was right. About the soul mate thing?"

Burt seemed to laugh and not laugh simultaneously, like two reels of film being projected at the same time. “You could think of it that way.”

Kurt tried to take stock of his surroundings but found that nothing was in focus. But he felt okay about that. “So I’m going to be me again? Kurt, I mean?”

"No. You have lived once, and you were Kurt once, and will never be again."

"I don’t understand." Kurt vividly remembered Blaine’s speech from decades earlier (if time was indeed linear) and the many conversations they’d had about it since. "Blaine said he remembered me from before we even met, like we’d met in another life."

"It will all start to make sense soon enough, don’t you worry. It’s almost time to live again."

"I don’t want to be someone else. I loved being me. I spent so long getting to know myself, taking care of myself, really starting to appreciate who I was. Who Kurt was. I loved Kurt so much."

"And you will again."

"I don’t understand."

"You will. It’s time to let go."

He drifted for a moment, until he felt a pull of life and headed toward it. “It’s time. I’m going.”

"You’ll be just fine. I know you will."

"Thank you."

Mr. Hummel seemed to wave as he went out of focus. “Have a good life, Blaine. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
